Hold On To Me
by Kuurah
Summary: After a devastating incident kills Kagome, Inuyasha only finds it right to turn to Kikyou. But will new twists help or harm the relationship? Slight InuxKag turns to InuxKik. Some SanxMir. Chapter 6 up! Just a view of how Kagome's family is doing.
1. Prologue: Death Isn't Easy

Hold On To Me  
  
-Goddess of Tourniquet  
  
Okay...I am attempting an Inuyasha fic. Now all run and hide. I've watched it so much, but I still can't write about it! gyah I suck. Okay, hopefully this will be good quality yes? Alright, buh bye now, I'm gonna start.  
  
Summary: After a devastating incident kills Kagome, Inuyasha finds it only right to turn to Kikyou. But will new twists make this relationship harder, or easier? Slight Inu/Kag at the beginning, but will turn to Inu/Kik. Also, some San/Mir.   
  
Prologue: Death isn't Easy  
  
"Kagome-chan!" screamed Sango as she ran towards her fallen friend. A deep gash in her side was gushing warm sticky blood. The rushing smell of freshly spilled blood overwhelmed Inuyasha's sensitive hanyou nose. He swung around to face the demon that had wounded Kagome. "You bastard!" he yelled in fury, the demon smiled. "She does not have long to live fool. Perhaps a minute, maybe less. Don't waste your energy on me." he laughed maniaclly, and vanished in a swirling whirlwind. Inuyasha thrust tetsuaiga to the ground and rushed to Kagome's side, gathering her body up into his arms. "Inuyasha...I will always remember you. Never forget me, we will always be in eachother's hearts." she whispered faintly. Tears welled up in his eyes and splashed down onto her face. "I...will never forget you, my Kagome." he whispered. Shippou wailed beside Kagome's head "SHE CAN'T DIE!!!!!!" he screamed. Miroku had wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders to comfort her. Tears were freely streaming down the exterminator's face, and splashing onto the cold hard ground. "She is...my best friend." she whispered tearfully. Inuyasha too was crying, but he didn't want to admit it. He kept rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his red haori, Kagome's blood splattered all over his sharp claws and pale hands, his golden orbs clouded in sorrow. Kagome drew a small breath, but it never came back out. Inuyasha's tears flowed freely now, Sango began to sob uncontrollably and Shippou wailed louder. It was all clear to them; Kagome had died and she was not coming back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that is the prologue. I know it was short, uh I think it was, but I just wanted to get that out there. I promise, the REAL first chapter will be much longer. It's just late, so I have to finish this before I go to bed. Nite all, see ya next chapter! 


	2. Annual Visit

Hold On To Me  
  
-Goddess of Tourniquet  
  
Okay...apparently no one liked the prolouge, cept BlackGalix. But she reads everything I write it seems, so this is no suprise. She pointed out to me that I spelled Testusaiga wrong. I WAS FRIKIN HALF ASLEEP WHEN I WROTE THIS GIVE ME A BREAK! sheesh, youkais these days!  
  
Disclaimer: No one reminded me I didn't have the disclaimer last chapter 0.o DONT SUE ME! I own nothing duh.  
  
Chapter 1: Annual visit  
  
*It was all clear to them; Kagome had died, and she wasn't coming back.*  
  
The Sakura blossoms blew gently down from the tree, a few landing in the raven colored hair of the miko walking below. Deciding it was time for a rest, she sat down and rested her back against the rough bark of the tree. After her reincarnation had died, her spirit had returned to her completley, making her body like it had been before she herself had died; flesh and bone. Her soul collectors floated around her confused. Soon they would realise they were not needed anymore and would fly off to another who needed to collect dead souls to live their life.  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku walked silently down the lane. Sango and Inuyasha were carrying small bouquets of wildflower in their hands and Shippou held a golden amulet necklace. Miroku had put his arm around Sango to comfort her again. Sango herself was looking at the ground sadly as they walked. They reached an open field with a small stone sticking out of the ground about 15 feet away. "Not...far now." Sango whispered as they walked through the grass. Inuyasha nodded and blinked away a few tears from his golden eyes. Golden eyes that had seemed dead for a year.  
  
After a few minutes of walking they reached the head stone.  
  
'Kagome Higurashi  
  
1983-2004 Beloved friend, sister, daughter, granddaughter.'   
  
was engraved on the front. Inuyasha and Sango silently set their bouquets on the small mound in the ground in front of the stone. Shippou walked forward and placed the small amulet beside them. Miroku kneeled down infront of the stone and closed is eyes. "May her soul have found peace after death, and may she continue to be safe, strong and prosperous." he said, sending Sango into a fit of silent tears. Inuyasha's dead eyes clouded in sorrow, when a scent hit his nose.   
  
"No...Impossible!" he whispered. Everyone turned around. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "Are you still taking the... death hard?" he asked, Inuyasha shook his head, frusterated.  
  
"It wasn't that Miroku. I could have sworn I'd caught Kagome's scent...but it's impossible. She's dead." he explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I hope that was long enough for you all. If anyone else cares to actually review my work, then I'll update! Okay, okay. Now I have to get ready, I'm goin to Cathy's in 30 mins. Bye bye! 


	3. Return of the Tragic Priestess Kikyou

Hold On To Me  
  
-Goddess of Tourniquet  
  
I just figured out why I'm not getting as many reviews...its cuz I'm rated R here, so its not as easily found! So I'm going down to PG-13. Just long enough to get the story recognized some, then maybe I'll pull it back up, okay? *makes mental note to spell Tetsusaiga correctly.* T-E-T-S-U-S-A-I-G-A! got that BlackGalix?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own the "I Hate Danny Club" but that's unrelated to the plot line here...  
  
Chapter 2: Return of the Tragic Priestess Kikyou  
  
*"It wasn't that Miroku. I could have sworn I'd caught Kagome's scent...but it's impossible. She's dead." he explained.*  
  
"What? Kagome's scent? Are you sure Inuyasha?" Miroku said in suprise; Inuyasha nodded feebly. Sango stared in the direction of the forest they had come out of, laying one hand on the top of her Hiraikotsu. Shippou stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and the mourning group stared out at the trees. After a few seconds, the scent grew stronger, and a figure appeared out of the trees.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou?" Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the figure emerging from the forest. She walked closer and the group could see that it indeed was Kikyou. She swept her gaze across the clearing and saw Inuyasha's group. A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Kikyou? But I though you smelled Kagome, Inuyasha!" Shippou said tugging on the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori. "Uh...Inuyasha? Hello are you there?" the small kitsune asked, but the Inu Hanyou did not answer. He was still staring at Kikyou. He had just made a discovery that his first love no longer smelled of Earth and bones. She smelled alive and like Kagome.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." whispered Inuyasha. "Kikyou! Your scent!" he yelled, causing Kikyou to smile. "Yes Inuyasha, it is true, after my reincarnation died, for a whole year my body changed back into a true living body." she explained while pointing at Kagome's headstone.  
  
"Your body is...alive again?" whispered Sango and Kikyou nodded. Inuyasha just stared, so much had happened over the past year. Kagome had died, his heart had broken and now this? How would he ever handle so much emotion in one year?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I need to stop now. Besides that seemed a good place to stop. I hope you people enjoy this story, I'm working hard on it! I REALLY AM NOW GET OFF MY BACK! I'm also hoping that by dropping the rating, this story gets notice. Bye all! 


	4. Shikon Complete

Hold On To Me  
  
-DivinePhoenixx  
  
Hey all! After about 2 months of nothing, nothing NOTHING AT ALL! I'm finally back with a new chapter in my interesting InuxKik story. I can't believe how many reviews I got and was suprised the Kikyou haters haven't flamed me to a crisp yet U  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Saiyan under cover- yep kagome's dead, kikyou's alive s'all good to me!  
  
Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura- ahhh sessha. I'm finally updating now. So update your story dammit!  
  
BlackGalix- You're suspicious of me. You're not sure if I'm gonna keep that damn (censored) dead are you?  
  
DemonFireGirlHotaru- Sorry my chappies are small. I'm not known for long huge flowing story things.   
  
lil'devil/demon- glad you like it so far.  
  
hot stuff9807- glad you feel the same way as I do about Kagome.  
  
RoyalJester- I have a feeling you'll like this chapter. Lets say it involves the Shikon No Tama and leave it at that. (ps. Good luck learning Spanish)  
  
so....I own nothing, you know that. Here is the 3rd chapter...3rd right? Sango gets pissed off this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3- Shikon Complete  
  
{How would he ever handle so much emotion in one year?}  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense that you are not as comfortable with me as you used to be." Kikyou said as she moved closer to the hanyou. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. "What is the matter Inuyasha? We can finally live the life we once dreamed of living. You and I together. Without the other girl, Kagome." she said.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" the scream ran through the air as Sango's large boomerang flew through the air and caught Kikyou in the chest and throwing her backwards a few feet. Sango was standing in the middle of the field, shaking with rage, tears of sadness and anger in her eyes. "HOW-HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF KAGOME LIKE SHE WAS AN INSECT OR SOMETHING!" she screamed at Kikyou as she got up. "SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU SHOW NO RESPECT FOR HER, EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS YOUR INCARNATION!" she continued, glaring at the miko who resembled her deceased friend.  
  
"I am sorry to have offended you Lady Sango. I did not mean to disrespect my incarnation." Kikyou apoligzed and easily picked up Sango's boomerang and brought it back to her. "Quite a useful weapon this is." she said. Sango nodded, stunned. No one had ever been able to succefully pick up the Hiraikotsu and carry it other than her. "Thank-you Kikyou" she said as she put her Hiraikotsu back in its strap.  
  
"Kikyou...to live the life we had wished to live before we were tricked by Naraku, we would need the shikon jewel to be complete." Inuyasha said, finally speaking after being silent for quite some time. "Yes that is true." she said "But you need not worry."  
  
Kikyou reached inside her miko robes and pulled something out; a glittering pink sphere on a silvery chain. Everyone gasped "Oh gods, it's the Shikon No Tama!" shouted Miroku.  
  
_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think it was really short, but I'm not sure. I'm doin this in notepad, so I have no clue how long it is. (p.s. One more chapter will make my record for updates on a story. My highest is 4 chapters on Kai's Diary) Anyways, review please. Flames welcome, but not too much okay? See ya in chapter 4. (Well chapter 5 including the prologue but bleah who cares) _


	5. The View of the Dead

**Hold On To Me  
  
-Divine Phoenixx  
  
Mwaaaaahhh! I'm back! First off, review responses!  
  
hotstuff9807: glad you like it. huked on foniks dun gud 4 my gramer skilz XD  
  
Shura: The Noble Pirate: I'm glad you like this story so far!  
RoyalJester: Don't worry, Inuyasha wants to be with her.  
  
Okay, so about this chapter...puts up shield it's a little Kagome-centric. I just wanted to do something with her in it, just so you know what's going on with her...  
  
I've also been looking at my "Chapters At a Glance". I have what happens in the: prologue, first 5 chapters, the 7 and 8th chapter and the last chapter, 17. (don't worry, I intend on doing a sequel or two ;)) P.S. This kinda goes on behind chapter 3, Kagome's POV sorta.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing cept a few cds, a crap load of books, a computer, and anything else that is in my bedroom. (MWAAHHH I HAVE AN AYUMI HAMASAKI CD! WITH DEAREST ON IT!)  
Miko-Sakura: You ask many questions, and there is one I can not answer for fear of giving away plot. So I will not answer them.**  
  
Chapter 4: The View of the Dead  
  
Kagome was in the afterlife. She had been for a year now and she was bored. She missed her family, she missed her friends, but most of all, she missed Inuyasha.  
  
She would never forget the feeling of dying in Inuyasha's arms, it was memory she would hold in her unbeating heart for eternity. Of course, all people in the afterlife were granted the ability to watch those left behind. She turned her attention to Inuyasha. Him, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were talking to a woman who looked somewhat similar to herself.  
  
"Kikyou!" she hissed, jealousy clearly present in her voice. "Get away from him you dirty filthy-" her words were cut off by the shock of seeing Sango hurl her boomerang at Kikyou. Kagome laughed bitterly at the sight. She saw Kikyou pick up Sango's hiraikotsu and return it effortlessly to Sango. She gasped. 'No one has ever been able to do that before.' she glared at Kikyou though no one would notice.  
  
"First she steals my guy, and now she's stealing my best friend away from me!" she whispered angrily seeing Sango smile warmly at Kikyou. At just that moment, Kikyou pulled the completed Shikon no Tama. Kagome fell backwards in shock.  
  
"What? How did she-how-how?" she sat up straight; ready and listening for an explanation. Though her gaze was locked on the sacred jewel, one thought slipped in and out of her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha's going to become full demon with the jewel. He'll slaughter Kikyou, just like he slaughtered countless others in that form!"  
  
And with that bitter thought in her mind, she relaxed and watched the show.  
  
_ahem...I hope I don't get flamed for that out-there chapter...I can't reveal any other plot stuff, but I can say, he will not use the jewel to become full demon. Well review already! I know this one is longer, because I actually wrote this out on paper for once! (P.S, I may be changing my penname again soon, so if you have a story with the same title and summary as this and with a different author on your fav list, no one has been copying me (I hope.) and no one has hacked you. I probably just changed my name again!_


	6. Ding Dong Naraku's Dead!

****

Hold On To Me

-Touzoku-ouhi

Yeah I know, I know, I changed my username. Again. But forget that, I'm actually UPDATING!

So, first off, Review Responses!

zan118: glad you like it

Kage Blade: yep, I made her evil! Fear the evilness of it all!

sasuke-chidori93: I know I know I know my chapters are uber short . Everyone keeps telling me that. Anyways, I'm glad you like the story!

Chibi-Kikyou: awwwwww crud. You figured me out.

Royal Jester: I'LL TRY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS ALREADY! Okay, now that I've got that out of my system...I'm glad you liked the POV. I thought I'd be uber hated for that one.

PancakeBob: dude your chatspeaking gives me a headache...but I'm glad you like the story!

DIsclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't you think if I did, I would have killed Kagome off on the show and wouldn't have to write this as a fanfic?

Chapter 5: Ding Dong, Naraku's Dead. The cursed wench lost his head!

Kikyou reached inside her miko robes and pulled something out; a glittering pink sphere on a silvery chain. Everyone gasped "Oh gods, it's the Shikon No Tama!" shouted Miroku.

"That's right...I have completed the sacred jewel." Kikyou said as she placed it over her head and around her neck. "It was not easy...but I did it."

"But Kikyou...how?" Inuyasha asked, stunned. "I think we'd all like to know that." said Miroku. "Sit then." Kikyou said "and I shall tell you my story."

"As I was out walking one day, not but a few moons ago, I came across Naraku's castle. I could sense the power of the jewel, so I went to investigate. There he was, sitting on the steps, as if he was waiting for me, and for me alone." she said. No one else spoke. "He held the jewel up for me to see. 'If you can defeat me, then you may have the jewel. If not...you must remain here with me forever.' he told me." Inuyasha swore "That bastard...how dare he say that to you!" Shippou shushed Inuyasha and Kikyou continued. "He created a swirling miasma around me, that caused me to become very weak. With what little energy I had left, I shot a holy arrow through the miasma clouds and nearly hit him. I then took the one dagger I had left and threw it, praying that it would hit. Seems the gods favoured me, as the dagger managed to kill him. I took the Jewel from his lifeless hand and left him there." she finished. The other stared at her in awe.

"Kikyou...I'm amazed." Sango said after a few moments of silence. "You, one who was not truly alive until just recently, managed to do what none of us among the living have been able to." Kikyou stiffened at the mention of her...state of affairs. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean anything by that..." Kikyou shook her head. "Do not worry Lady Sango. I am not longer in that condition, therefore it does not matter." Sango nodded and smiled at Kikyou. How could she have ever disliked her?

"Kikyou I...I want to use the jewel someday. To become human and we can live the life we had always dreamed of." Inuyasha said as he drew closer to the miko. "But Inuyasha. The demons will attack you." Inuyasha shook his head. "As long as I can be with you, nothing matters."

__

Okay that's that for now. I hope you enjoyed the update, seeing as I don't do it that often. Anyways, leave me a review, let me know if you liked it! Flames will be eaten by my trusty fire-eater!

Fire Eater: Awwww why do I have to eat the flames?

Me: Uh...because you're a FIRE eater?

Bakura: and cause I can't do it.

Anyways, bye for now!


	7. Prayer for the Spirit

**Hold On To Me **

**- Touzoku-ouhi  
  
What's this?! Updates ALREADY?! What is the world coming too? . I'm so sorry the last chapter was sooooo short . It seemed much longer than that when I was typing it up. Curse you Textedit on the Macintosh computers!  
breaks computer Anywho, I'm back on the PC now, so all is right with the world. So, as usual to start it off, here goes with the review responses! (Not a lot, since I'm updating so soon)  
  
RoyalJester: Is this soon enough for you? I can't tell you what Inuyasha and Kikyou will do...that would give away stuff! And Kagome might have a role in this.  
zan118: make them both full demons? Now that's a thought I never though of before! That would be interesting! Keep an eye out, it just might happen!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you get it?! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ALREADY! You know...if i owned Inuyasha, I'd own Ranma 1/2 too. Then I'd make Ranma go with Shampoo...off topic here!  
**  
Chapter preview: Another one of those "off-topic from the huge plot" chapters. Of course, is it REALLY off topic?  
  
Chapter 6: Prayer for the Spirit  
  
Souta sat at the kitchen table, quietley eating his breakfast. He stared at the seat where his sister Kagome should have been sitting. He woke up every morning praying it was all a dream, and that when he got to the table, Kagome would be there to nag him about something as usual. Once again, his prayers were left unanswered.  
"I wish we could visit the grave..." he sighed, staring at his cereal. "I know Souta dear, but there is no way for us to travel back to the Feudal Era and visit." his mother replied ruffling his hair. "I know you miss her...we all do. But we just have to face the fact that she isn't coming back." she said much quieter before, trying to fight back the tears.  
  
-Flashback-  
Inuyasha walked out of the well house at Sunset Shrine. (Yes, SUNSET SHRINE! Read the managa people.) He was trying desperately not to cry, and preparing to to tell Kagome's family that she was..." at the thought, his eyes began to well up with tears. Wiping them away, he walked quietely up the steps.  
"Oh, Inuyasha! Kagome's not here right now, she's with you remem-" started Mrs. Higurashi but stopped at the sight of Inuyasha's face. "I'm...so sorry. But Kagome is...dead." he whispered, trying (and failing) to hold back another round of tears. He could tell Kagome's mother was having a hard time too. Inuyasha heard Kagome's grandfather and brother coming up the stairs. He looked around awkwardly...was this really where he wanted to be so soon after it happened? The whole place smelled like her, reminded him of her.  
"I'm so sorry..." he said before turning around and running back towards the well.  
-End flashback-  
  
"Hey mom...where's grandpa?" Souta asked looking around the kitchen, but not seeing where his grandfather was. "Oh, he's at the Goshinboku...praying to bring back Kagome's spirit." she replied, staring out the window at her father; adorned in the Shinto priest outfit and praying to the tree.  
"Again?" Souta whined "He's been doing that ever since it happened! Don't you think it would have happened by now?" he said impatientely. His mother simply smiled. "If at first you don't succeed, try try again." she whispered. "Souta? Where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked five minutes later as she saw her son running out the door in a Shinto Priest outfit. "To help Grandpa!" he shouted as he closed the door behind him.  
"Hey grandpa...want some help?" Souta asked kneeling beside his grand father. He nodded and the pair began to chant.  
"Spirits of the dead, the one we wish, Kagome, bring her spirit back to us!" they continued for a long time, oblivious to the fact that back in the past, Kagome's spirit was flying back to the world of the living.  
  
_And, end there. Hope that's long enough. As usual, I can't tell because I'm typing in Notepad. Anywho, just incase you're wondering, her spirit coming back is not affecting the whole KikyouInuyasha deal. It's her spirit, not her soul...so she'll just kinda be...an annoying ghost. With an annoying voice. So, review people, review!_


End file.
